Sylander Matchmakers
by shiploirlas
Summary: Rowan Blanchard & Sabrina Carpenter tried to pair Jack McBrayer and April Winchell to be together as a couple, after April got tough issues with her husband, but everything doesn't end what they expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Rowan's POV**

I was on my house, trying to post a pic for Instagram, until I got a call from Sabrina Carpenter, my co-star of Girl Meets World, and best friend to talk about celebs gossips, so I answered her call and we start to chat while I lied down on the couch.

"Hey Sabrina, what's up?" I said to her, "Hey Rowan, how's it's going there?" Sabrina said, "I'm fine, I'm just posting a photo for Instagram" I said, "Cool, I hope you get more followers than ever" Sabrina said, "Yeah, anyway, I got the weekend off, wanna go to my house today to a sleep over and watch Netflix and chat about celebs gossips?" I asked, "Sure, I'll be there at 6:00pm because I have a photo shoot right now" Sabrina said, "Okay, I'll prepare everything, see ya there" I said, "Okay, I can't wait for tonight" Sabrina said, "Me too" I said as I hang up, and decide to prepare the blankets, the food and the television for the big night.

 _Later at night..._

Sabrina arrived to my house, we say hello to each other, and we started the sleepover as we talk about our life, then we started to turn on the TV to watch Netflix, we saw some amazing TV shows and movies like Harry Potter, Pretty Little Liars, Wreck-It Ralph and Austin & Ally, after those shows and movies, 30 Rock appears there, so we started to watch a season, it was funny actually, but Sabrina was wondering about Jack McBrayer, known as the guy who plays Kenneth Parcell, I ask her about the actor, as she started to ignore it, and decide to still watch the show.

After Netflix, we started to talk about celebs and their secrets as we stalk them on Twitter, as we talk about Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift and Ariana Grande, that it was funny actually, but Sabrina was still thinking in Jack McBrayer, she was having curiosity about his life, so we tried to find him on Twitter, but he doesn't have a Twitter, then we search his bio on Wikipedia, as we found some info, Sabrina was surprised that he's 42 and he's still single, she wants to find a girlfriend for him, for me it was crazy, because I know that Jack is asexual, so I convince her to not meddler, but she doesn't listen to me, so she started to see what place is currently working right now to find him, as she found out that he's working on Disney Television Animation (DTVA), I was about to lose my mind, but Sabrina decide to go there tomorrow for a tour to find a girlfriend for Jack, as she turn off her phone and went to sleep, so I decide to follow her and began to sleep too.

 _The next day..._

* * *

 **Sabrina's POV**

Me and Rowan arrived to the DTVA to find Jack, so we enter to the building, but it was like a maze because I can't find the WOY office, Rowan was tired so she started to sit down on the lobby, while I was still looking for Jack, luckily I found him on the sound booth doing voice acting, so I get in and started to meet each other.

"Jack McBrayer?" I asked to him, "Yeah, that's me, who are you sweetie?" Jack said confused, "My name is Sabrina Carpenter, I'm a big fan of your work" I said introducing me, "Thanks, it's nice to meet you too" Jack said, "I appear on Girl Meets World with Rowan Blanchard, we play best friends" I said, "Awesome, you came here to work?" Jack said, "No, I came here to find you a soulmate" I said, "Soulmate? Why?" Jack said, "Because you are lonely now, and you need someone in your life" I said explaining to him, "I have so many friends to hang out, even that doesn't mean that I don't need a girlfriend right now" Jack said, "Yeah, but have you see your sister Katey?, she got married on 2002" I said, "Yeah, wait, how did you know that?" Jack said, "I read your entire bio on Wikipedia yesterday that you were born in Macon, GA, but you moved to Conyers when you were 15, you love to drink Diet Mountain Dew because it's green and gives you energy everytime you act, but you love to drink Bud Light too, you made so many improvs on Second City in Chicago, and if you didn't became famous now, you would be a teacher or cartoonist like Craig McCracken does on WOY" I said as Jack was surprised about it, "Now you know me better girl" Jack said, "Thanks, but please, can me and Rowan help you find your real true love?" I asked to him, "No thanks sweetie, I'm fine right now without a girlfriend, now if you excuse me, I have to read some scripts for the next episode" Jack said, "Okay, I'm leaving now, but first, can you give me your autograph? I want to brag to my friend" I said, "Sure, just give me a marker and a piece of paper" Jack said, as he signed my paper, I was happy that I got an autograph, "Thank you" I said as I walk away from the booth, and I see Rowan sleeping on the couch, so I surprised her with a boo and she woke up.

"Did you find him?" Rowan said, "Yeah, he said that he doesn't want a soulmate" I said, "See I told you that he doesn't want a girlfriend" Rowan said, "Yeah, but I'm not going to give up, I'll find a girlfriend for him, I saw his depressed and lonely face when we talked" I said, "But he always smile, that doesn't mean he's depressed" Rowan said, "A smile can say more than a thousand words" I said, "The phrase doesn't say a picture?" Rowan said, "Yeah, but if it's in true love, it's the smile" I said, "Okay" Rowan said with an awkward look, until we see Jack talking to April Winchell, his co-star, as they hugged and said goodbye, that's when I got a big idea, because I finally found Jack's perfect match, while Rowan was worried about it, "Please don't tell me you are going to pair Jack with the woman who voice acts as Sylvia?" Rowan said, "Of course not, actually we are gonna pair Jack with the woman who voice acts as Sylvia" I said, "Are you talking seriously right?" Rowan said, "Oh yeah, we are going to be matchmakers" I said "Oh god" Rowan said, "Oh yeah" I said, as we leave the building along with a plan date for Jack and April.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sabrina's POV**

Me and Rowan were in Rowan's house searching some info about the woman who voice acts as Sylvia to pair her with Jack McBrayer, so we started to read her bio on Wikipedia, we found out that her name was April Terri Winchell, it says that she appeared on podcasts as she voice acts some childhood shows like example Ms. Finster on Recess, Clarabelle in Mickey Mouse series, then that her father was Paul Winchell the voice actor of Tigger in Winnie Pooh, and that she had cancer before but she was recovered, but the bad thing is that it doesn't have in common with Jack, I was angry now, but Rowan told me that maybe because she's taken or married, but I didn't listen to her, so we decide to go visit her, as we leave the house pulling Rowan's arm to go to April's house.

 _An hour later..._

We arrived to April's house as we knock her door, she open the door, and we pretend that we were poll people to ask her a few questions, Rowan thinks this was a bad idea, but for me it was a great idea.

"Tell me about your life Ms. Winchell?" Rowan said, "Okay, I was born in..." April said telling a story, "Boring, we are going straight to the point" I said while April got angry, "Sorry about that, my friend is crazy" Rowan said, "Okay, don't be rude" April said, "Did you have a secret crush on someone?" I said, "No, I'm actually..." April said, "Single?" Rowan said, "No, I'm..." April said until his husband John came in and he hugs her, we were shocked about it, "Girls, this is John, my husband" April said hugging him, "What?" Me and Rowan yelled, "I told you she's married" Rowan said to me, "Dammit" I said, "Who are those girls?" John said, "They are poll people, they ask questions" April said, "Not anymore, let's go Rowan" I said as we run while I pull her arm again and leave the house, I was disappointed about it, Rowan hug me, as we walk away to eat an ice cream.

* * *

 **Rowan's POV**

We were eating ice cream on Ben & Jerry's, Sabrina was sad now, because she want to find a match for Jack to be happy, so I console her with a big smile, but she was still sad, until I decide to help her again to find a girl for Jack, she smiled a little bit, so she walk away to buy a Frappucchino in Starbucks, while we forget April Winchell and I decide to find more girls for Jack, as I check his Wikipedia bio again to see the girls he dated before, as it says he was with Jane Krakowski, Mila Kunis and Sarah Silverman, so I took the phone to call the girls and Jack to came, without letting knowing that is a real date.

 _3 hours later..._

- _Jane Krakowski:_

We first make Jane came in, as Jack does, I start to hide to listen to their conversation to see if it's going to work out, until Jane talks about Bennett, saying that it was his son, that part was when I found out she is married, but maybe she is a single mother, so I read her bio on Wikipedia, and it say that she is married, so I kick her out of the place, and tried to call Mila Kunis to came, while Jack was confused about what is happening.

- _Mila Kunis:_

Mila came in now, as she said hello to Jack, I was still hiding in the same place to hook them up, but it was ruined when Mila order some many food, in which Jack got surprised because it was so big and expensive, so I stop her, until she talks about Ashton Kutcher, that means that she married too, I check Mila's bio, and it says "Married with Ashton Kutcher" in which we got wrong again, and I kick her too, while I call Sarah to came now.

\- _Sarah Silverman:_

Sarah came in now, it was our last chance to get him a girlfriend, Jack and Sarah are actually friends because they known each other since Wreck-It Ralph, so I hide again to make it work this time, this time they got a good time, until Sabrina came in with a Frappucchino on his hand asking what's going on in front of Jack and Sarah, I go out explaining about it, but when they found out, Sarah throw water at Jack for lying, as she walks away from the place, Jack was mad at us for finding a date so he walks away too, Sabrina was disappointed because she think our plan doesn't work so we leave the place and go home.

On the streets, me and Sabrina were walking while thinking in another plan, until we see John kissing someone, it was April obiously, but Sabrina sees that the person who is kissing it wasn't April, it was another woman, we were shocked because he was cheating on her, but it was great because we have a chance to pair Jack and April again, as we got a great plan to expose him about what he done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rowan's POV**

I was so angry at John for doing this to April, we need to tell April about this, so me and Sabrina were still in the house thinking in a plan to tell the truth about John to April, without getting divorced and hurt, until Sabrina got an idea, and she decide to take me to the studios as she pulled my arm, and leave the house.

We arrived at the Studios to the WOY office to find April, but she wasn't there, but we saw Jack walking, so we talk to him about what happen, but he was angry at us for force him a blind date, so we follow him until he finally talk to us.

"What do you guys want now?" Jack said, "We need to talk to you" Sabrina said, "It's about April" I said, "Okay, what's wrong with April?" Jack asked, "We saw her husband cheating her" I said, "OMG, that's horrible, she needs to know it" Jack said, "I know, but... I have another question for you" Sabrina said, "What is it?" Jack said, "What do you know about April?" Sabrina said, "That she's a woman who does voice acting with me and that's all" Jack said, "Oh, do you have a special connection to her or something?" I said, "Yeah actually, she voiceacts with me as we shared the booth together but it's fun because we make so many jokes while we laughed so much and I love it" Jack said, "That means that she's special for you" I said, "Maybe, probably, I don't know..." Jack said as he started to blush, that means he's developing a crush on April, "I knew it! I knew you have a crush on April Winchell, that means you're not asexual!" Sabrina yelled, "Don't scream, they are working right now" Jack said, "Sorry, I couldn't resist" Sabrina said, "You need to tell her now" I said, "I would, but I can't actually, she's married to John" Jack said, "Not anymore, so don't worry because we have a plan" Sabrina said, "Yeah, but we need your help now" I said, "Okay" Jack said with an awkward look, while we take him out and go to April's house to tell everything.

* * *

 **Sabrina's POV**

We arrived to April's house, as we knocked the door, but we see there's no one, so we leave and call her with Jack's phone, but she doesn't answer, until a car arrives and it was John, as we were angry at him for doing this to April.

"What are you guys doing here in my house?" John said, "We were looking for April, where is she?" Jack said, "She's still working right now" John said, "And where did you have been?" Rowan said, "I was on the streets, you know, working" John said, "Yeah, making out with someone who isn't April" I said, "What? I didn't cheat on April" John said lying, "Of course you were, yesterday we saw you on the Blvd. kissing someone, who doesn't look exactly like your wife" Rowan said, "Okay, you got me, I was kissing another woman, but I didn't kissed her, she kiss me, it was a big mistake and I'm sorry, but promise to not tell April, I love her so much to lost her, please, I'm begging you guys," John said crying, as I was confused now, I don't know if I trust him for doing that, but Rowan told me that I have to do the right thing for a marriage, so I decide to keep his secret, but with a condition, to not repeat that again, as he promise to not do it, too bad that Jack didn't have a chance to tell April his feelings for her, but he was fine anyway, so we leave the house and decide to watch a movie at home.

April was still acting on the booth because she was stuck in a script, then Jack came in to help her, until he accidentally touch her hand, in which they both blushed and acted weird, while they laugh, so they start to practice their lines, in which in the script it say the words "I love you", so they say it while they stared in each other's eyes, as they were almost close to kiss, until someone was about to open the door, and April leave the booth confused, while Jack was so crushed, that he leave to the other side.

 _2 hours later..._

April arrived to the house, she was so tired for the tough day she got, until she heard something inside the house, as she opened the door, and it was John kissing another woman, in which April got mad at him for infidelity, so she throws water at him and gets into her the car while driving away crying.

While on the house, me and Rowan were watching Forgetting Sarah Marshall on Netflix, until someone knocks the door, and it was April crying, she finally found out that John was cheating on her, as we were feeling bad for her, so we let her get stay overnight, as we still watch the movie together.


	4. Chapter 4

**April's POV**

I was still watching Forgetting Sarah Marshall with Rowan and Sabrina, Jack appeared on that movie, he looks so young and beautiful in that movie, in which it made me think about of John cheating on me as I was confused of having feelings for Jack, I think I'm going to be falling in love with my best friend, so I stop thinking and decided to still watching the movie.

 _The next day..._

I leave Rowan's house to go back to work as I arrived at the Disney Studios with a smile, while saying hello to the crew, while I saw Jack talking to Craig about the episode we are going to work, so he made us get in on the booth, as we started to record our lines, but when we recorded the episode, I said "I love you Jack" instead of Wander, I was so ashamed because it was heard from a recording, so I walk away while Jack was following me, as I went there crying on the Janitor Closet, then Jack came in inside too and we started to talk each other about what is happening.

"Are you ok April?" Jack said, "Yeah, I was just cleaning my face now" I said as I take a rag of the shelves to clean my tears, "Is it because your husband John cheated on you right? Rowan and Sabrina told me yesterday" Jack said, "Yeah, I give him my love, he was everything for me for 2 years, and then he cheated on me kissing another woman" I said as he was consoling me, "I'm so sorry, he is a jerk for doing this, he doesn't deserve it, you are pretty and a funny person, you need a better man than John" Jack said, "Thanks Jack, that's the reason you are my friend" I said, "Yeah, did you really say "I love you Jack" on purpose right?" Jack asked, "No, it was really an accident, I was crying and my glasses got wet and blurry because of the tears" I said as I take off my glasses as I started to clean them up, until Jack stare at me while I stared his blue eyes, as I got closer to his lips and we started to kiss softly, it feels so good kissing someone like Jack McBrayer, and I see that he's a great kisser than John, then the kiss got more deeper as we use our tongues now, we were making out passionetly, I was like I didn't want to stop this moment, until someone opened the door as we stop the kiss, it was the janitor who needs the mop, so we give him the mop and we walk away of the closet, pretending that nothing happen, while we splited ways staring and smiling each other.

* * *

 **Sabrina's POV**

Me and Rowan were doing shopping in Macy's on the downtown, until I got a message from Jack, telling us that he kissed April Winchell, as we start to fangirling hard on the store, because now they have a chance to be together, so we decide to plan a date for them, but the problem is that we don't have so many money to prepare everything, so we sacrifice the clothing, and we leave the place without buying anything.

We enter to a fancy restaurant called "Azalea's", to make a reservation for the date, but the place was full tonight, so we spend our savings to do it, as they accept and reserve a table, and we leave to buy flowers because we only have $20 for each one, so we start spending money, we call Jack to invite April to a date, so he did, and she accepts, in order to make everything perfect.

 _2 hours later..._

- _April Winchell:_

Jack and April came in to go dinner, as we started to hide in a plant to listen to everything, while they laugh, chat, and talk about the show, we were happy that this is going to work now, until John was walking to the restaurant to apologize to April, then he sees that she is in a date with Jack, in which he got angry and get in inside to stop the date and he yells at April for cheating him, we got out and tried to solve everything, but we make the problem from bad to worse.

"John, what are you doing here?" April said angrily, "I came here to apologize with you" John said, "Why don't you go apologize to your other woman?" April said, "I'm really sorry sweetie, I didn't want to cheat on you, I promise I will change" John said, "But you broke your promise, It was a mistake having my trust on you" I said, "Don't be meddler!" John said pushing me to the table, Rowan was mad and he do the same thing, so she got pushed too, Jack defend us by punching John on the face, in which he punches back, it was a big fight now, April was breaking them apart, while me and Rowan were watching the fight eating the bread of the table, the manager stop us and kick us out of the restaurant, we were so angry at John for ruining the date, so April wants the divorce now, as John does too, so they break apart, while April start to cry, so Jack hugs her, and we decide to go home, while we say goodbye to Jack and April.

While on Jack's house, Jack was consoling and hugging April, so he decided to do something to her, as he got closer and they kiss again, but this time, they were making out with passion, while they lie down on the couch, then she takes off his shirt, and he unzipped her dress, it was very intense, because they were taking off their clothes, as they were in underwear, so they do the power of love while they do some "things".

 _While on Rowan's house..._

Me and Rowan were sleeping in the bedroom, until someone knock the door, as Rowan woke up to see who was it, until she got kidnapped by John, leaving her unconsious as he carry and take her to his car, as he drive away, while I was still sleeping listening to music without noticing my best friend was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sabrina's POV**

I woke up on a beautiful day, I was about to make Rowan wake up to make breakfast together, but she wasn't in her bed, I was wondering where is she, as I search her in the entire house and nothing, she disappeared, I was so worried that I call someone who can help me, so I took the phone, as I call Jack to help me find her.

"Hey Jack" I said, "Sabrina, hello sweetie" Jack said, "We have a problem" I said worried, "What's wrong, you look worried, you and Rowan fight again?" Jack said, "No, Rowan is gone" I said, "What?!" Jack said as April said on the backgroud, "Is that April?" I asked to Jack, "Yeah, she stayed the night with me, and we do the power of love" Jack said, "Power of Love? Isn't that thing Wander uses to make love someone?" I asked, "Yeah, but 'Power of Love' for us means sex" April said, "April! Don't say that to her, she's a kid, we could ruin her childhood" Jack said, "Too late, thank you for ruining my childhood" I said laughing, "We're sorry Sabrina, let's forget about this, what about Rowan? How did she disappeared?" Jack said, "I don't know, I was sleeping while listening to music, and the next day I woke up, she was gone" I said, "Don't worry, we'll find her, we are going to your house right now" Jack said, "Okay, thank you guys, see you there" I said, "Okay, see ya" Jack said, as we hang up and dress up to meet each other.

* * *

 **Rowan's POV**

I was on a abandoned shelter as I was still conscious about what happened yesterday because I think someone kidnapped me, as I was tied from a chair and then I found out a familar voice, and it was John, who took me to plot revenge at me and Sabrina for ruining his marriage, so I was still confused about what is happening here, even Sabrina doesn't know that I'm gone, I was about to freak out right now.

"John?!" I said, "Yeah, it's me sweetie" John said, "Why did you kidnapped me?!" I said, "I don't know, because I want to know you better and that's all" John said, "I'm talking seriously, why am I here?" I said angrily, "You are here because you and your friend ruined my marriage with April and I'm planning my revenge" John said, "We didn't ruined it, you ruined it yourself, cheating her with someone else, so it wasn't our fault" I said, "Of course it was your fault, for finding another person for April" John said, "April deserves to be happy with someone else" I said, "Yeah, happy to be with me" John said, "Jack is better person than you" I said, "For saying this, I will torture you with this" John said as he untied me and started to spank me, so I punch his face for been mean, so he spanked me again strongly, that slap leave me a big mark there.

 **Sabrina's POV**

I went to IHOP to eat breakfast with Jack and April because I'm hungry in order to find Rowan, after eating, we make some callings, but no one answered, so we went to places to find her but nothing, she wasn't there, so Jack called the police in order to help us search, so the agent accept to help us as they start to call reforces to check the entire city to find Rowan.

 _All day later..._

The police came and they didn't find her, she was really lost, so I splited ways from Jack and April, as I was still searching from Rowan by myself, until I got kidnapped too, as I got in the van and start to drive faster, until we arrived to the abandoned shelter in where Rowan was, I was tied in a chair, and I see that the guy who took me was John, I was angry and shocked about this.

"John! I knew you were into this" I said, "Yeah, you were looking for your friend, and there is it" John said, "What do you do to Rowan?" I yelled, "Nothing, I just do some things to her" John said, "Like what? What are going to do with me?" I said, "Nothing yet, but I will let you and your friend be free, if you make me a favour" John said, "Depends, what do you want to do?" I said, "I want that you and your friend need to break Jack and April's friendship" John said, "Why?" I asked, "Because if Jack tells something bad about April, she will hate Jack as she quits the show and run into my arms to console her" John said, "I'm not making that, that's rude and cruel, and April is more happy with Jack than be with you, actually, Jack McBrayer is better boyfriend for April than you" I said, "Okay, you are not forcing me to make this" John said, as he untied me, and he spanked me, that hurts so much, he was hitting me harder even with a belt, I was about to cry, until Rowan came in running and she stops him, but we don't have other option to make, as I decided to make his favour of breaking Jack and April's friendship, in order to let us alone, Rowan was disappointed about this because we were about to destroy April's happiness, so we walk away from the place while he laughs with evil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rowan's POV**

Me and Sabrina arrived to the DTVA studios to search for Jack and April, I can't believe we are making this, I'm so angry for John for making us force this just for revenge, they are gonna hate us forever, so we start to search, but they weren't there, as Craig came in and he said to us that they are at 'Azalea's' eating dinner, so we went there and run away.

 _While on the Restaurant..._

We arrived there, but Jack and April look so happy there, they look so cute when they are smiling each other, but we were sad because that we are going to make them hate each other, so we took Jack's phone away without notice it, as we start to run away as John send us a text to meet him on the park, so we went there.

 _An hour later..._

We arrived at the park, John was sitting there waiting on the bench, as we arrived with Jack's phone, he was proud about what were doing, I was still angry at him for making this, as he make us text to April pretending as Jack, so we write: "April, this relationship is not working, I want to break up with you because you are not the right one for me", as we send it, we were feeling bad about this, so John set us free now, as we run away and we put Jack's phone back to his house while he was sleeping.

 _The next day..._

* * *

 **April's POV**

I arrived to the DTVA Studios, as I was ready to work, until I got a message from Jack, saying that he wants to break up with me, I was shocked and sad at the same time, so I went to the sound booth and Jack was there recording his lines, as I went inside there and I slap him on the face, he was confused about what is happening, so I yell at him for been an asshole with me for breaking up with a text message instead of saying that face to face.

"Why did you hit my face?" Jack said, "Because you're a dumbass" I said angrily, "What are you talking about?" Jack said confused, "You send me a text that you want to break this relationship" I said, "What? I didn't send that" Jack said, "It says your name there, it's obviously that you don't want to be with me" I said as I was about to cry, "Of course I wanna be with you, you're everything to me" Jack said, "You're lying, everything you told me yesterday it was a lie, you always cared of your career instead of me, that's the reason you are asexual" I said, "Oh, so you are saying that I cared more about my acting career than my friends because that's not true, I can't believe you don't have confidence on me" Jack said angrily, "Of course it's true, because you're always lying, I thought you were honest to everyone" I said, "I am honest, you are the one who is acting crazy as always" Jack said, "Now I'm crazy now, I will tell you something Jack McBrayer, if you want to break up with me, alright, because this relationship like this friendship is over!" I yelled, "What?!, April..." Jack said worried, as I about to walk away from the booth with tears, until Craig came in with news, telling that they have an interview with Candice on Radio Disney, but I decided to tell him to forget this, as I walk away with tears, Craig was confused about what is happening with April, Jack doesn't want to know and he leaves the booth while he walks away too.

* * *

 **Sabrina's POV**

Me and Rowan were eating ice cream on Pinkberry, as we were feeling bad about what we have done with Jack and April, so we tried to do something to fix this friendship, until John came in happy because he got a text from April saying that she want to get back together with him, we were feeling so guilty about this broken friendship, so I tell him that it's wasn't the right thing as I decided to tell the truth to Jack and April, but John stop me and he spank me again, so Rowan slap him in the face, and we start to fight with John, then he take a knife from the table and put on my neck, I was scared because he was about to kill me, so Rowan defend me as she got pushed into the wall, and got conscious again, I was so angry at John for almost killing Rowan, so he walks away, as I took my friend to the hospital because she was hurt with blood, I was so worried about what is going to happen next, if my friend is going to be fine and if Jack and April will make up again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sabrina's POV**

I arrived at the hospital to see Rowan, because she got hurt on the wall by John, I really hate him so much, so I waited on the waiting room, as I call Jack to support me, then he came in when he found out what happen to Rowan, so he hugged me while I was crying and we started to chat.

"Sorry that your friend got hurt" Jack said, "It's okay, she'll be fine, I hope so, how are things between you and April?" I said, "Things are not good right now, we started to fight" Jack said, "Why?" I asked, "Because she thinks I send her a text about wanting to break up with her" Jack said, "And you want to break up with her?" I asked, "No, I don't want to break up, I really like her, but she acted like a crazy and she yelled at me" Jack said, "Oh, I see, I need to tell you something" I said, "What is it?" Jack said, "Me and Rowan were..." I said as I was about to confess until Jack's phone rang and he start to answer, it was Craig, telling him that he has a recording session right now on the studios, but the problem is that he wants him and April to voiceact together, so he decided to go, as he hang up, and leave the hospital, as I went with him to fix this friendship.

 _While on the DTVA..._

Me and Jack arrived, as I call April to come in to the office, while Jack was just relaxed inside the booth, and April came in to start recording while ignoring Jack as Craig gave them the scripts, in which the episode talks about Wander and Sylvia's first meeting, in which it wasn't so bad and they can't get mad at each other with this scene, until they both say the words "break apart" in which Jack and April got angry and they started to argue as Wander and Sylvia, in which everyone just stared them while eating popcorn that Dave Thomas brought in his backpack, but Craig break them apart, and he scold them for acting like children, then April was done with Jack and everyone, as she decided to quit the show and leaves the sound booth without a word, while Jack does the same thing and he quits too, Craig was worried and sad about what happened, so it was the end for him and the show, this is bad now, so I walk away now, I wish Rowan would be here with me.

 _The next day..._

I was on a Starbucks alone, drinking a Frappucchino of Sadness, because I was still sad that Rowan hasn't woke up yet, I was worried for her, even for Jack and April's friendship, until some singers came in inside to perform at the place, it was Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello, singing some covers to people, their friendship looks exactly like Jack and April as Wander and Sylvia, they were happy together, while I was sad now, then they saw me crying so they come to my table to cheer me up.

"Hey girl, are you ok?" Shawn said, "You look like someone pushed your back" Camila said, "I'm fine, it's just that..." I said with tears, "Tell us please to cheer you up" Shawn said, "My friend is in the hospital and I broke Jack McBrayer and April Winchell's friendship" I said, "That's bad, I'm sorry for your friend" Camila said hugging me, "It's okay, I hope she will be fine" I said, "There, there, how about if we sing you a song to cheer you up?" Shawn said, "Yeah, you have a bad day, so we are changing your mood to be happy" Camila said, "Okay, I will sing the song that I like to sing with Rowan, it's called "Eyes Wide Open" I said, as me, Shawn and Camila start to sing "Eyes Wide Open", while the the other were cheered, everyone liked the song, in which I got an idea as I ask to Shawn and Camila to do me a favour in order to make up Jack and April, as they accept to do it, while I hugged them, then someone came in, it was Rowan, I was shocked that she was back so I start to hug her strongly, I was happy that my friend is back now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rowan's POV**

I return from the hospital, I was happy to see Sabrina again, I hugged her so strongly, becuase she thought I would be dead now, she was worried about that incident, so I asked her: What's going on here?, as she told me a plan to make up Jack and April, so I decided to help her as Shawn and Camila does too, so we leave Starbucks to create the perfect plan to make up a friendship.

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

I was sad and angry at the same time because I got another fight with April, she was acting crazy because she thinks that I broke up with her, but it wasn't true, but our fight got worse and that made us quit the show, so I decide to talk to someone to give an advice in order to be fine again, as I called my best friend Alexander Skarsgard to meet me and help me remove this pain in my chest.

"Have a bad day right buddy?" Alex asked, "Yeah, this was the worst day of my life" I said, "Why?" Alex said, "I meet some girls that want me to find a soulmate, but later I got blind dates in which they got ruined, after that I was developing a crush on my partner April Winchell, then we kissed as we began to date now, until she got crazy for a message I didn't remember if I send it as we start to argue, and in the end she broke up with me while we quit the show" I said explaining to Alex, "That sucks man" Alex said, "I know, but I'm confused thinking about this, what am I gonna do now?" I said, "I think you should go back to the show" Alex said, "You think?" I asked, "Yeah, even that April is not there anymore, you can now concetrate on your character" Alex said, "But she thinks that I care more my career than my friends, and that's not true" I said, "I see, look if you want to see that you care for her and your friends, you need to show it by telling sorry and telling your feelings for her, that always works" Alex said, "Hey, that's not a bad idea" I said, "Yeah, that she will understand and she will forgive you" Alex said, "Thanks Alex, you're the best" I said, "I know, even I pushed you to the artic to make a movie and made you star in it, you own me one" Alex said, "Okay" I said, as I hug Alex and leave the place, with a plan.

* * *

 **Sabrina's POV**

We were in my house with Rowan, Shawn and Camila making a plan to make up Jack and April, as they decide to make another plan date, Shawn and Camila are the singers, while me and Rowan play waiters in order to make it work, as we start to buy everything, as we start to call Jack and April to come in separate, because they are fighting, so I called Jack, while Rowan calls April, as they accept and we bring the things to the park.

 _2 hours later..._

We made a picnic date, Jack came in first, then April, but they were still mad at each other, so they decided to leave, but we stop them, until Shawn and Camila came in to sing their new song "I Know What You Did Last Summer" while we were making them to listen in order to make up, the song works as now, but it was ruined until John came in and watch us, as he started to yell at us for making up the friendship, in front of Jack and April.

"What are you guys doing now? You guys are ruining my plan" John said, "What do you mean John? We were just doing party" I said, "But you guys promise to help me be with April" John said, "What is he talking about?" Jack said, "Is this the guy who break up Jack and April?" Camila said, "Yeah, actually" Rowan said, "What? I didn't break Jack and April" John said lying, "Of course you were" I said, "Is that true?" April said, "No, they are lying, those girls eat so many sugar, those were the girls who took your phone to break the friendship" John said, "What? But you were the one who..." Rowan said as Jack and April interrump me as they were disappointed about what we have done, "You guys took my phone and send a fake message for April telling that? That makes sense" Jack said angrily, "Yeah, and we're sorry for that" I said, "I can't believe you guys do something like that, I thought you were helping me find a soulmate" Jack said, "Of course we were helping you" Rowan said, "Not like that" Jack said, "I got angry at Jack by nothing, this is so disappointing" April said, "But guys..." I said, "Go help someone else girls, because I'm done been involved in this love game, I don't want you guys to follow me because my life is ruined thanks to your meddling match abilities" Jack said as he walks away angry, while April was speechless about this so she walks away with John this time, while me and Rowan were crying for what happened right now as we were feeling bad about this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jack's POV**

I leave the place angry because I was sick of been involved in this match game that Rowan and Sabrina made, but later I was tricked by them of the message they sent to April on my phone, everyone here are crazy so I went home to chill while not thinking about this, until I receive a message from Sabrina, that it says: "We're sorry that me and Rowan made you this, we just wanna see you happy with someone you love, because you and April are meant to be", I was speechless about this, so I decide to think about this tomorrow because I'm tired and I have to convince to Craig to hire me again.

* * *

 **Sabrina's POV**

I was on the house along with Rowan with my phone on my hand waiting for Jack to text back, but he doesn't reply, I knew he was angry for making this plan, so I was crying so hard, as Rowan start to console me, but she decide to not give up, and find a way to fix everything, as she has a plan to make them up, so I decide to help her, as I call Shawn and Camila again for help in order to make a big surprise for Jack and April.

 _Later..._

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

I return to the DTVA to convince Craig to make me come back because it was a mistake quitting here, even quitting for someone like April, until I see John and April there, I was asking what's going on here, as Craig explain to me that April return to the show, and that he replace me with John to voiceact Wander, I was angry now because he took my spot so I walk away with tears, while John was laughing with evil, as he now thinks in a plan to ruin not only my acting career, even my personal life.

After leaving, I was crying on the park, then I see my girl friends Sarah Silverman and Jane Krakowski came in to console me, because John took my spot on the show as I start to chat with them.

"Are you ok Jack? You don't look happy as always" Sarah said, "What's wrong darling?" Jane said as she hugs me, "I got replaced on the show" I said with tears, "With who and what show?" Sarah said, "John Foley, Wander Over Yonder" I said, "That's horrible, I'm so sorry for you" Jane said, "Those people are missing it because they are jerks for replacing you, you are a great and talented voice actor" Sarah said, "Yeah, you don't need WOY anymore to be happy" Jane said, "I know, how about if we help you find another job for you" Sarah said, "Thanks girls for doing this but I like to work on WOY, April Winchell is the reason that I like to go work there" I said, "Awwww, that's cute but who is April Winchell?" Jane asked, "The woman who voiceacted Ms. Finster on Recess and Clarabelle on Mickey Mouse series" Sarah said, "Ohhh, I see, my son Bennett like to watch Mickey Mouse" Jane said, "I know, it's awesome that show and-" Sarah said, as I interrumpt her chat, "One point at the time" I said, "Sorry Jack" Sarah and Jane said, "I need an advice now" I said, "I think you should go back to the show to see if they want you back, if not find another job" Sarah said, "Yeah, you should return to the show, because you know that the fans love you because you're the real Wander" Jane said, "You girls are right, I'll do it for the show and for April" I said, "That's the spirit" Jane said, "That's the Jack McBrayer we know and love" Sarah said, as I walk away directly to the studios, until I got an unknown message of someone who wants to meet me at the Griffin Park, as I went there, while Jane and Sarah were still talking on the bench.

* * *

 **Sabrina's POV**

The set was ready in order to make Jack and April love it to make up each other, as I used an unknown number to make them came, then Rowan was telling to Shawn and Camila to prepare everything in order to make a great performance, as everyone were coming to our little concert, while I was still waiting for Jack and April, but in the end they didn't appear, I was sad now because I thought they won't return, until Jack came in as I was happy now, but April didn't came, as I tried to talk to him, but he was ignoring me, so I do what always do to put me attention, as I get on stage and start to sing to make Jack forgive me, so I sing 'Eyes Wide Open' again with Shawn and Camila, as everyone were cheering, Rowan was proud of me as Jack does, while everyone start to do applause to my song.

After the concert, Jack came in to finally talk to me, he was amazed about everything and the song, telling that it was real what I feel, as he forgives me with a hug, he was so sweet to me, while Rowan joins too, it was a big group hug, until John came in again, now without April, as he wants us to leave because he wants to make a deal with Jack, I don't like what is going to happen here.

"We need to talk now" John said, "About what? April?" Jack asked, "No, about flowers, obviously is about April you dumbass" John said, "You don't need to worry about her, she's still angry at me right now" Jack asked, "Yeah, but now that she's with me again right now, I don't want you to meddler with us" John said, "What do you mean?" Jack said, "I want you to stay away from her, I don't want you to see her or be with her, even don't think in her, and most important thing, I want you to stay away from her life forever" John said, "What? You are not talking seriously right?" Jack said, "Of course I'm talking seriously, that's the reason I steal your job on WOY, to be with April" John said, "What if I refused from staying away?" Jack asked, "I will shoot you with a gun, I have one right now on my pocket" John said, "Fine, I'll do it, I'll stay away from April forever, even that my life and my acting career is taken now, I'll have to go now and never go back" Jack said, "What do you mean?" John asked, "I'm going back home to Conyers" Jack said with a tear on his eye, "Do it, go home, it's the right decision for everyone here" John said, "I'll, because after leaving to Conyers, I'll never come back to Los Angeles, never again" Jack said as he walks away with a tear, while John leaves too with a smile, I return to Jack to see what happened, as he ignores me without a word, I think John force him to do something horrible to him, so me and Rowan went there to find out about this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sabrina's POV**

I was trying to search for Jack because he leave the concert for no reason, John was been mean to him since he find out about him and April, so we went to his house to see him, but when we enter, we see that he was packing his stuff because he was leaving to Conyers, so we start to talk to him before leaving.

"Why are you packing your stuff?" I said, "Are you going to an interview in another city or what?" Rowan said, "No, I'm going home" Jack said, "To Conyers, GA?" I asked, "No, Conyers, AL, obviously, Conyers, GA" Jack said, "That's rude man" Rowan said, "Sorry girls, is now that I don't have another audition to make and John stole the job I love on Disney, I was like: I'm useless in this city and everyone doesn't need me now, so I'm leaving and never return here" Jack said, "Don't say that, everyone in this city and the entire world needs you, you became famous because you were kindful to everyone and make laugh with your humor, even your character Kenneth Parcell would understand it" I said, "Yeah, Kenneth was a page, but he became a Standars, but he quits and became a janitor, but in the end he became bigger as he was the president of NBC" Rowan said, "You need to think about it, but please don't leave, everyone here loves you, me, Rowan, your celeb friends, your fans, and even April" I said, "I would, but I can't, sorry girls but I need to take a plane tomorrow, so I need to go now" Jack said, "Okay, so it's a goodbye, I'll miss you Jack" I said, "I think I'm gonna cry now" Rowan said as she start to spread tears, while Jack hugs her, so I join too with tears, it was a big farewell group hug, so we leave the house without a word, while Jack was still packing.

 _The next day..._

* * *

 **April's POV**

I was voice acting on the Studios with John, because he is the new Wander, but he was the worst Wander I've ever heard in my life, even Craig was disappointed about this, becuase he can't make the high pitched voices that Wander always do, Jack was the only one who can make them, Craig was telling to John to do it more higher, so he do it, but he went too far, and he breaks the sound booth glass, in which Craig was shocked about this, so he decide to talk to me on private, while John leaves the booth.

"This is a disaster!" Craig said, "I know, John sucks at voice acting" I said, "Yeah, we really need Jack right now, he can make better high pitched voices than everyone else" Craig said, "Yeah, John took his job to be with me, but the bad thing is that Jack doesn't want to talk to me, he doesn't reply to my messages" I said, "I need to call him now" Craig said as he took his phone to talk to Jack, but he was send to voicemail, in which he was busy, "He doesn't answer, that's weird, he always answer" Craig said, "I know, I miss him so much, he was so nice to me" I said, "Did you have a big crush on him right?" Craig said, "Maybe, probably, I don't know..." I said as I start to blush now, "I see, you need to tell him now" Craig said, "How? He doesn't want to talk to me" I said, "Don't worry, I have a plan, as I will call the experts of this job" Craig said as he took his phone again, and called Rowan and Sabrina to came here.

Rowan and Sabrina came in, as Craig explain the plan to tell my real feelings to Jack, but Sabrina told us that he is in his way to the airport to take a plane to Conyers, we were shocked about this, because we don't have so many time, so we went running to his house as soon as possible, to arrive on time, while Craig fires John and kicks him out of the Studios.

 _An hour later..._

We arrived to his house, we knock to the door, but no one has open, then we see a paper note on the door as it says:

 _"Dear people, If you are asking why the door isn't open, it's because I'm leaving right now, I'm returning to my hometown in Conyers, GA, where I'm going to be another person, the fame has change my life, and I love it, but sometime hurts too, when someone doesn't love you back, even when you are a kindful and sweet person, anyway, I hope you have a great day, because I'll probably never return to L.A., never again, and hope you'll understand the decision I'm making, even thank you for been in my life, as I'll have you in my heart forever, but don't worry for me, as Wander says: 'If you start down in the right path, you'll end up in the right place', remember that and you'll be fine with your life, so farewell everyone, I'll miss you so much, and television too."_

- _Jack McBrayer_

We were in tears, when we read the note, in which means that it's too late and he may be gone now, but Sabrina didn't give up and we decide to go now to the airport as soon as possible, to find Jack and tell everything to him before it's too late.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sabrina's POV**

Me, Rowan, and April were on our way to the airport to catch Jack before taking the plane to Conyers, until I heard John driving on side of us trying to stop us, so we tried to get him out of our way, in which we did it, but in the end he got out of the street and crash a police car, in which he got arrest for doing it, and he went to jail now, as we ignored it and we still drive directly to the airport.

 _At the airport..._

Jack was taking his lugagge out of the car, as he went inside to do the check out of the plane tickets, while waiting in line, he was thinking about April, and her smile, he was thinking about the great times he got with her since the day he met her, he was happy now, as he start to remember her as he got out of the line and buys a circle necklace for her in a little store on the side of the Starbucks, as he buys it and he returns to the line while still waiting, until the doors opened, and we arrived there, as we start to tackle him on the ground, while he was confused about this.

"Please don't go, Jack, you are everything to us" Rowan said crying, "Could you guys please leave me now" Jack said, as we set him free, "Don't leave Jack, it will be a biggest mistake of your life" I said as April came in, and she told us to leave her and Jack alone, as we went to drink coffee at Starbucks, while we leave Jack and April alone.

"How was the studio without me?" Jack said, "Not good, John got crazy and broke the booth glass" April said, "Ohh, that's bad" Jack said, "Yeah, he sucks at voice acting" April said, "Why did you came here?" Jack said, "Rowan and Sabrina told me you were leaving to Conyers, without saying goodbye to me" April said, "Ohh, did you read the note on the door right?" Jack said, "Yeah, it was sweet the words you say, even you care for everyone, your career and even for me" April said, "Because they are so important to me, actually I was developing a crush on you for a long time" Jack said, "I know, because I was having the same feelings for you, John was acting like a jerk all the time, trying to break us apart, even I knew that he force Rowan and Sabrina about that text they write on your phone" April said, "I know, he was an idiot" Jack said, "Yeah, I regret marrying him, what I really needed is a real man who really loves me for real, and that man is actually you" April said, "What?" Jack asked, "You hear that? You the only one I love now, I love you Jack McBrayer" April said, "I love you too April Winchell, more than everything in my life" Jack said as he gave her the circle necklace he bought for her, as she put it in her neck while they start to hug and then start to kiss, while everyone cheers, even me and Rowan were watching the scene in the Starbucks, with the cups of coffee on our mouths, so went there with them, as they were thankful for everything even for matching them, so we make our work done, as we walk away together as a family.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

We finished shooting the new episode of Girl Meet World, in which I got a FaceTime call from Jack telling how was things there, as I replied to him that it was fine, he was in Hawaii with April, as I was happy for them having a great vacation, Rowan watch them happily, as she wants a sourvenir from there, so they buy it, but later Rowan told me that we got a customer waiting, as I went to there, we explain to Jack and April about the customer because we have started our matchmaker business, to help people find true love as we did with them, so we decided to call the business "Sylander Matchmakers".

 _ **The End :3**_


End file.
